sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quilava
Quilava (クィラヴァ, Kwirava) is a Fire-type Volcano Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Cyndaquil starting at level 14 than evolves into Typhlosion at level 36. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Like its pre-evolution, Cyndaquil, the top half of Quilava's body is blue and the lower half creamy-colored; however, its entire body is slimmer in proportion and it is now a quadruped. It also has triangular ears with red-colored insides. Quilava possesses a much smaller, more rounded nose than the one it had as Cyndaquil, and its eyes are open, revealing its red irises. It has five red-colored spots on its body in which it projects flame at will, two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. Its height is 2'11" and weight is 41.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks. The fire coming from its head and rear, which are stronger than Cyndaquil's, can be launched as a flame attack. It also uses gusts of superheated air as a battle technique. Behavior Quilava is known to be less timid than Cyndaquil, though its behavior appears to be affected by its surroundings. A very common occurrence during evolution is an increase in aggression. Although Quilava is a natural quadruped, it is prone to rising onto its hind legs on occasion, to enough of a height as to be able to use Focus Punch, which usually can only be learned by naturally bipedal Pokémon. Quilava seem to have a predilection for turning its back on its opponent before and when in battle. When before the battle, it is to display how ferociously its fire blazes. When in battle, this means it will attack with the fire on its back. The intensity of the flames also increases in battle, with its Fire-type attacks only boosted when it is weakened. Quilava is described to apply its nimbleness to dodge attacks, even while scorching its foes. Habitat Quilava has been known to adapt to many habitats; however, it is usually found in the care of Trainers. Diet Major appearances Ash's Quilava Ash's Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava in An Old Family Blend!, fighting one of Team Rocket's mechas. Dawn's Quilava Dawn's Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava in SS024 in order to fight off a swarm of Ariados. Other Quilava first played a major role in Love, Pokémon Style! as Macy's Pokémon. She used it against Ash during the Silver Conference but was defeated by his Squirtle. Later in Tie One On!, she used it in her battle against Vincent, where it battled his Poliwhirl and won. In Shocks and Bonds, Clark, a Trainer that likes to conduct battles like a symphony, used a Quilava and Charizard against Ash's Grovyle and Glalie. Despite the type disadvantage, Ash's Grovyle defeated Clark's Quilava. A Quilava was used by one of two twin brothers in The Champ Twins! in a battle against Ash and Dawn. The other twin used Croconaw. Minor appearances Quilava first appeared as a cameo in the episode You're A Star, Larvitar where Ash Ketchum witnessed a Trainer training with his Quilava for the Silver Conference and also considered for a short time of getting his Cyndaquil to evolve as a way of training it for the Silver Conference following Cyndaquil's defeat against Satchel's Magby. A Quilava appeared in Deceit and Assist under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator during the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Quilava appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Pokédex entry Quilava, Volcano Pokémon. The evolved form of Cyndaquil. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur, capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back, and can withstand any Fire-type attack. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon